1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine providing better entertainment through a dynamic physical movement performance according to a game result in the period after a game is executed and before the game result is displayed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,479,061 discloses inserting a magnifying lens in front of mechanical reels to scale up display of symbols of the reels. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-323767 discloses a gaming machine which can provide a performance associated with the game by using the electric discharge phenomenon.